


Valentine's Day Chocolate

by 404GFnotfound



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chocolate, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404GFnotfound/pseuds/404GFnotfound
Summary: You and Yoosung are now dating for 8 months. You've decided to buy a box of chocolate as Valentine's Day present for Yoosung, but it doesn't go quite as what you've planned.





	

"Buy 2 free 1! Hurry hurry while stock last!"

"Free chocolate tasting here! Promotion price only for today!"

You passed through shops by shops in the mall, eagerly searching for a special gift for your special someone. It's Valentine's Day tomorrow, you have been so busy with your work at office until you realised it when you overheard your colleagues' conversation.

"I've just bought a box of Limited edition Lotte Premium Tiramisu Chocolate for him!"

"Oh, I'd have to handmade some chocolate desserts for my darling though, since he dislikes store-bought chocolate.."

"Hey, I know a shop selling special chocolate desserts in the X Mall, let's go and check that out! And there are sales everywhere in the mall!"

"Yea, it's happening around this time every year, they really do earn alot from us girls, hahaha."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Message alert tone from RFA Messenger*

[New chatroom]: Valentine's Day anyone?

 

'Oh damn... why must they open a chatroom now to remind me that I haven't prepare a Valentine's present for him! Our very first Valentine's Day together!' silently cursing your forgetfulness in your mind, you log into the messenger.

 

Seven: 'Heya! Valentine's Day is tomorrow! I'm gonna celebrate with my dear binary codes, Honey Buddha chips and Dr. Pepper T_T

Jumin: 'It will be nice if I could get to spend a night with Elizabeth 3rd tomorrow. Assistant Kang, please remind me to get Elizabeth 3rd a box of Glorious Feline Gold Tuna and a diamond necklace as her Valentine's Day present.'

Jaehee: '...Alright.'

Zen: 'Damn.. shouldn't you be celebrating with human instead of a cat? Oh btw, I haven't see Yoosung around since the afternoon.'

Seven: 'Yea, he logged in this morning saying that he has an important exam tomorrow, i think he mentioned the subject is Animal Pharmacology... or something like that?'

Zen: 'Poor Yoosung, he should be happily celebrating his first Valentine's day with Y/N, instead he got stucked in an exam.'

Seven: 'I wonder what surprises Y/N has prepared for him, hehehehe. Y/N, if you ever need my help, I could get you a maid costume. *wink*'

You: 'W-what! Oh my gosh Seven, you and your maid costume, every single time. You remember you offered that to me last Christmas? And my answer is NO.'

Seven: 'Aww don't be so stubborn, keep the answer to yourself, coz you know you'll need it one day *wink x3*'

 

Staring at the chatroom blankly, your mind started to hesitate whether you should just accept Seven’s suggestion. You began imagining yourself dressed in cute frilly maid costume, with low cut collar showing your cleavage, and skirt length that barely covers half of your thighs… You imagined Yoosung’s expression when he looks at you, standing there blushing all by himself...

‘Omg what have I starting to imagine?! Seducing Yoosung? Me? It’s not that I’m not confident with myself.. but we haven’t went beyond cuddling and teasing..’ you sighed.

Yoosung is such a sweet boyfriend. He always has you in his mind, putting you as his priority and tries to balance between his study time and the time he spent with you. For the past 8 months, the two of you went to many cafes in Myeongdong and Seoul area, catching every romance movies together during the weekends, holding hands wherever you go. The classic 3 course date that Yoosung ever dreamt of. Sometimes, you will hang out at his apartment, having Chinese take-outs, cuddling and watching movie together. He often put his head at the crook of your neck or near to your collarbone, smelling the fragrance of your skin, and making tiny sniffing sounds in the meantime, the sound that always made your face and body turned hot even though he doesn’t realize that. The hand he put at your waist, slowly and gently squeezing from time to time, as if he’s making sure you’re still there beside him. There were times the squeezing became accidental tickling, you had to hold your laugh at your throat, slowly moved his hand a little lower from your ticklish area. Realizing your movement, he turned and stared at you, confused, and there’s possibly a tint of sadness in his violet eyes.

‘Y/N? You don’t like me holding your waist? It’s okay if you don’t want me to.. I can move away a little bit..’

‘NO!! I mean.. ehem, Yoosung, you can put your hands there if you want to..’ shades of pink started to spread across your cheek. ‘It’s just abit ticklish when you squeeze me..’ you turned your head away slightly, ‘and my fat rolls…’.

‘What? Y/N! You are not fat! Normal people have those around their waist when they sit! You are the most gorgeous girl I’ve ever known; holding you close to me feel so unreal so I want to feel you more…’ Yoosung spoke and his voice became softer and softer, scratching his sideburn as he looked away. You could see the tips of his ears turned reddish.

He really is capable of making your heart skip a beat. Looking at his embarrassed face, you leaned closer and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. Startled for a moment, he began to kiss you back.

You always thought something might happen after making out. It all ended up the same. Yoosung will be the one breaking away from your kiss, hugging you tight in his arm and tells you how much he loves you. And then, he will shifts his attention back to the TV screen, where the movie is still playing, and left you staring unbelievably at him.

“Miss, do you want to have a try of this flavor? It’s the hot selling item this year!” a voice talking beside you pulls you back to reality. You didn’t realized you stopped walking and stood in front of a shop. A middle-aged lady wearing a red apron, holding a silver tray with all kinds of small chocolate slices stood beside you. You shook you head a little, tried to get rid of pieces of flashbacks in your head and focus on your main mission today.

“Oh, hot selling item? May I get a box of this please, and also I want to have one small wishing card, thank you.” Without tasting it, you believed all the chocolates would taste almost the same anyway, you pick up the box with golden lining and silver ribbon, and you head back home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You are all prepared to go on a date tonight with Yoosung, you’re going to meet him at his favourite Caffe Bene shop at 7pm.

“Haa- Y/N! Thank you for waiting for me!”  Yoosung panting, putting on a big grin on his face. He’s wearing a navy sweater on the inside and a light brown winter coat on the outside. His hairstyle is different from his usual ones. Without the hair clips, his fringe droops a little and covers a part of his forehead, just like on the day of the party.

“It’s okay honey. I’ve just reached here too.” You gave him a warm smile, “How was the paper today?”

“I did okay I guess! But I couldn’t focus much ‘cause you know… thinking of our date tonight.. I got a bit excited hehe.” He continues, “even though we’ve been dating for months, I still got so hyper and I can hardly sleep at night.. I missed hugging you!”

You blushed, “Me too Yoosung. I missed your hugs, kisses and your smells.”

You see him blushed heavily, “My s-smell? Omg.. Do i.. smell okay to you?”

“Yes..” your words stuck in your throat, thinking how to tell him how awesome his smell is, perhaps it’s the smell of detergent powder? Or the body shampoo he uses? You’ve even imagined licking every inch of his skin before, but you don’t want to sound like a pervert or stalker right now. “Ehem, you smell like, green apple and jasmine.”

“Wow Y/N! That’s the body wash I just used recently! You’re such a genius!” his eyes and mouth wide open, amazed by how accurate your answers are every time.

“Now let’s grab our dinner first, I have a surprise waiting for you at my house” you suggested, impatiently wanting to show him the present you’ve prepared back at home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You poured some orange juice into 2 glasses. Yoosung is sitting in the living room, eyes fully focused on the TV screen. Slowly you carried the box of chocolate you bought yesterday, along with a small card with all your handwritten sweet messages, you sneaked from behind.

“Ta-daa! Happy Valentine’s Day Yoosung! Here’s some chocolate, please accept my feelings for you!” you hand over the box from the back of his shoulder, gave him such a surprise he almost jumped from the couch.

“Y/N!  I- This- This is the first time I receive Valentine’s chocolate from my girlfriend! Ahhh I’m the luckiest man in the world!! I love you so much Y/N! Can I open it now?” he enthusiastically examined the outer appearance of the box, asking for your permission to open it. You nodded and smile couldn’t go off your face to see how delighted he was.

Carefully and slowly he pulls the silver ribbon and he lifted the cover with gold lining. Inside the box lies 24 pieces of chocolates topped with gold sprinkles, and total of 5 different designs. His light purple eyes turned so wide, stared at the box for a good 20 seconds, still in shock as if it’s the first time he ever sees chocolates placed in a box.

“Y/N… I’m so grateful to have you as my girlfriend, I truly am thankful that you chose me.” He spoke with shaky voice. His eyes getting all teary.

“Yoosung…” seeing his watery eyes got you into deep emotions too. “Why don’t you try the chocolate now? The lady at the shop said this is the hot selling item this year!” you tried to hold back sentimental feelings and suggested.

He nodded, picked up a leaf-shaped chocolate and put into his mouth. Seconds later, he frowned and looked at you. Worried at the expression he’s making, you asked him what’s wrong.

“Y/N, it’s such a surprise you’d bought this flavor, have you tasted it?”

Confused at his question, you answered “No, the lady offered free chocolate tasting but I didn’t try. Was it bad?”

He stared back at the box for a while. He looked back at you and said, “Nope, the chocolates are delicious!” he put another piece into his mouth. Now you are getting worried whether the flavor is weird or he dislikes the flavor. You leaned closer to check his expression.

Knowing you are staring, Yoosung grabbed your chin lightly and put his lips on yours. Despite being startled by his action, you were slowly attracted towards his kiss. His tongue gently parted your lips and entered your mouth cavity, and suddenly you tasted something.

The chocolate! He delivered part of the melted chocolate from his tongue into your mouth. While deeply enchanted by his kiss, you finally tasted the chocolate you’ve bought. In the middle of the mild sweetness hides an alcoholic after taste, now you’ve understand why Yoosung was so surprised. Parted from the kiss, you looked at Yoosung.

“I didn’t know I’ve bought liquor-filled chocolates…” you answered, a hundred feelings now mixed up in your mind.

“You didn’t know? Hahaha, I thought you purposely want to tease me, since I’m weak against alcoholic stuffs.” Yoosung doesn’t mind, without you knowing, he has already picked up the third piece.

“W-wait! Yoosung! You shouldn’t eat too much! I don’t know the how strong is the liquor inside!”

His hand stopped in front of his mouth, looking at your worried face.

“Hm.. then why not I taste it through you, in small amount should be no problem right?”

“Wha—” In a split second a chocolate was popped into your mouth.

You noticed his eyes narrowed a little. He leaned forward for another kiss, and you obeyed by parting your lips slightly, allowing his tongue to enter your mouth. As the chocolate melts, you felt your body was melting too, lying soft in Yoosung’s arm. The chocolate was long savored by both of you, but your lips and his still intertwining, deepen the kiss every second. You could feel the heat building up between two of you, Yoosung’s palm became hotter on your skin. You don’t want to let go. The sweetness of the liquor left both of you asking for more. You wanted more, and you knew Yoosung felt the same. Catching a breath from the kiss, you felt your body heating up. Was it because of the chocolate? Or is it because of the person you love the most right in front of you?

“Y/N.. I.. always wanted to ask you something”, Yoosung’s face now in the most beautiful shades of rosy red, asked you in a low voice, “Do you dislike if I.. if I..”

You waited for him to finish his sentence.

“If I... go more than just kissing you? I mean, can I... erm..”

You saw his face turned even bright red, and his eyes couldn’t focus where to look, his head lowered and avoided staring at you, he shut his eyes close and frowned, seemingly tried to gather all the courage he has in his whole life, and he finally opened his eyes and looked straight into you.

“Y/N, Can I make you mine?!” he almost shouted the sentence as he spoke.

Stunned by his words, you felt a gush of hot sensation travelled down to your abdomen. You still stared at him, his eyes shining with hope and sincerity, with a shade of desire at the back of his eyes.

You knew exactly what he meant. Deep down you have longed for this day to come. You wanted it so much but you don’t want to be the one to say it first.  You were scared that Yoosung wouldn’t look at you the same way again.

You took a deep breathe to ease the excitement in you, and you hold Yoosung’s hand in yours.

“Yoosung.. to be very honest..” you spoke slowly, “I’ve been wanting to go one step further.. Everytime when we cuddled, you kissed me and you turned away in the end, I was scared to ask for more, I was scared you wouldn’t want more than that. ..”

“No.. that wasn’t the reason I turned away, Y/N…”, Yoosung explained, “it’s because, I want to make sure you are ready. I’ve been wanting to make you mine ever since the day we met at the party, it took my whole determination to control myself not to do more than hugging and kissing.. I’ve.. I’ve wanted to… touch you,  Y/N”, Yoosung’s voice sounded more affirm this time, he tightened his grip in your hand.

Without wasting any more time explaining, you pulled his palm towards you, placing it on your left shoulder.

“Yoosung, you can do whatever you want to me, I want you to touch me, I want to feel you.”

His expression shocked for a second, then he leaned closer and kissed you on the forehead, “I want to make you mine tonight”, he whispered ever so gently into your ears. Hand still on your shoulder, he put his lips on your neck, kissing them softly. You tried not to let out a moan as he did that. Yoosung kept kissing until he reached below your collarbone, his hand positioned under your breasts, and he looked at you. You nodded, signaling it’s alright to continue. Without hesitation, his hand now placed on your left breast and he squeezed them lightly, you heard him groaned a little. He reached to the bottom of your shirt and lifted it up until he took it off from you. He gulped as he looked at your beautiful breast covered with dark blue coloured bra with lace lining. He has never seen breast this close. Yoosung put both of his palms on your breast, secretly admiring how great they felt and swore he would do this every day if both of you live together.

He took a step further tried to reach the hook of the bra at your back. With a bit of effort, the bra came off from you and left your breast uncovered. A little insecured with your cup size, you tried to cover them with your arm, but Yoosung moved your hands away and you yelped.

“Don’t cover it Y/N… you look so gorgeous. The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” His voices deep, he put his face in between your breast and he took a long deep breathe as if he wanted to sniff away all your fragrance.

You felt your body getting hotter and hotter. And the process of Yoosung admiring your body made you unconsciously arched towards him. Realizing your needs, he continued kissing the upper part of your body, licking lightly at your hardened nipples and occasionally sucking them in his mouth, made you moan out loud at last.

“Ah.... unghh.. Y-Yoosung.. Ahh! Your tongue feels so good and warm..” you can barely form a sentence, yet you still want to praise him for making you feel good.

Feeling encouraged, his now daring hands moved to the band of your shorts, pulling slowly downwards and you heard him growled at the back of his throat, “…oh my dear, you didn’t wear underwear?”

Sudden realization made you opened your eyes wide open and your hands involuntarily covered your now naked feminine part. You have a habit of not wearing any underwear once you’re at home. Normally you would’ve taken your bra off too, but you’ve considered the fact that your boyfriend is here tonight, it’s too embarrassed to just leave your breast appeared… more flat.

Yoosung stared at you, his eyes fixated on your hands that covered the part he wanted to explore. He leaned down and kissed your hand, slowly moving away your palm when he felt your muscles relaxed. “Let me take a good look at you, Y/N.. Let me love you thoroughly…”

Then you felt his soft and warm tongue licking your sensitive bead, you let out a huge moan. Yoosung took that as a reward and started to lick your entrance deep and fast.

“Uhnnnn Yoosung!! Ahh!” You came close to orgasm as he moved his tongue in and out of the entrance. His tongue felt so good, you want to make him feel good too. Thinking of returning the favor, you restrained yourself from coming and you pushed his head away from your now overstimulated part.

With threads of your juices still hanging from corner of his mouth, you pushed Yoosung and made him lied down on the couch. Slowly, your hands reached his sweater and lifted them up till you can see his hardened nipples, you gave a kiss to one of it and you heard him moan. “Ahnn… I…”, Yoosung couldn’t finished his sentence when you went down to put another nipple in your mouth, licking it in circular motion. He moaned louder this time and his body ached upwards as you did that. His moans were music to your ears, the sound of him satisfying under the magic of tongue got you wetter than before.

You licked every skin from his chest, to his belly button, just like you’ve imagined. Your hands were busy getting the belt off. You popped open his jean’s button and started pulling on the zippers. You can hear Yoosung breathing faster as you unzipping his jeans. Before pulling the jeans off him, you put your cheek on his manly part, feeling the heat through the denim material. Yoosung couldn’t help but to growl at the back of his throat, feeling the pleasant pressure you’re putting onto his throbbing member. You pulled off his jeans together with his underwear, releasing his heated part from the thick fabrics. You gasped, as this was also the first time you’ve seen the male’s part up-close, you could see every blood vessels popping out along his shaft, the head was covered in shiny coat of his own juice, his pubic hair grown neatly  around the area and covered a part of his testicles.

“Wh-what’s wrong Y/N..?” Yoosung took a breathe before looked at you.

You shook your head and blushed, “Nothing.. it’s just that.. it’s my first time seeing this, and my first time looking at most private part of my boyfriend’s, it’s amazing how it’s so huge and moving..”

“Uhnn.. Y/N..”, Yoosung’s ached upwards when he heard you said that. He needed me. You approached his shaft with both hands, your left holding the lower part while another hand covered the head and fingers teasing the tip.

“Ahhh! Y/N!!” Yoosung moaned your name as you pumped him, his fingers now forming a fist, hoping for more friction. He is so sexy when he moaned.  You secretly made this your goal to make him moan more next time.

After a minute of you kept pumping him and occasionally licked his soft tescicles, he hold your shoulders, sweat forming on his forehead, his blonde hair strands sticking on it, and he frowned like he’s controlling himself.

“Y/N! I want you, now!” He look into your eye with deep dusky lust, eager to feel your warmth against him. You nodded quickly and he sat up again. He parted your thighs revealing your feminine part overflowing with juices, he growled and guided his shaft towards your entrance. Slowly, he pushed in little by little, letting you get used to his hardened cock stretching you inside. You let out a loud moan as he pushed himself into you completely, you could felt him totally inside you, filling every gap and space, the sensation you’ve longed for.

“My dear.. ah.. I-I could feel.. ahh.. your tightness around me..” Yoosung tried to catch up his breathe, you felt too overwhelming for him, “I need to start moving.. Y/N..  ughnn”

Without waiting for your answer, Yoosung started shoving in and out from you. It felt so different from his soft and warm tongue, yet it’s so satisfying, hitting every deep spot in your body, you cried out his name so many times you’ve lost count of it.

Yoosung kept thrusting and his pace getting faster, the erotic sound of him hitting you hard down there echoed in the living room.

You’re at your limit, “Ahhhh Yoosung! Yoosung!! I’m- I’m coming!”, with that final scream your muscles contracted and gripped onto his penis so hard, so hard that it sent Yoosung to climax after you.

“Y/N! I’m coming too! Let me cum inside you!! Arghhhh!” Yoosung thrusted like a beast for the last three times and let out his hot stream of cum deep inside you. You could feel his throbbing cock thrusted a few more times releasing his pent up desire all at once. His cum dripped over the couch as he slowly pulled it out from you.

“Y/N.. you felt so great, thank you for giving me such a wonderful first time.” Yoosung still on top of you, staring into your eyes, his hand in your hair, he gave you a content smile “I promised I’d do better next time!”

You felt like laughing at his sudden determination, and then you remembered something. You quickly looked around searching for it.

“Yoosung! I wrote you a wishing card, you haven’t read it have you?”

“No I haven’t, why is that?”

“Gah!! I need to find that card!”

“Y/N? What’s wrong with the card?” Yoosung’s eyes followed you around, as you searched for the card, still in your naked state.

“Ahah! Found it! Lucky!” You cheered.

“Let me take a look.” Yoosung quickly stood up, trying to peek at the content.

“Nope Yoosung! After all that happened, you won’t need to look at this card anymore!”, you lifted the card up in the air so that Yoosung couldn’t snatch it. Your heart skipped a beat when he approached your closer, only wearing his sweater and nothing else.

In one quick jump Yoosung grabbed the card. You screamed and you tried to snatch it back. Yoosung pinned you to his body with one arm and used the other hand to read the message on the card.

“Aww.. Y/N, thank you, I love you so much.” He dropped a kiss on your forehead, “Let’s go to shower now shall we?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonus:

To my dear Yoosung :

Happy Valentine’s Day! Thanks for becoming my awesome boyfriend. Loving you till forever, hope you love the gift!

p/s: Could you stay the night? I might have another gift for you <3

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this!  
> It's a place to dump my own fandom in, please PLEASE forgive my terrible English and all the grammatical errors..  
> I really love Yoosung, he is bae!


End file.
